For Evermore
by TheTrueQueenofIce
Summary: Gender bent mixed with Beauty and the Beast! Fem Hiccup has the Dragon Eye and is off to explore the great beyond. There's a certain someone who, knowing he cannot hold her back, struggles with the thought of letting her go. Please read and review!


**AU Gender bent universe where Fem Hiccup takes the Dragon Eye and sets off but the other riders do not accompany her. The interaction between Hiccup and Astrid when she told him she was joined the Berk Guard seemed to hold a lot more meaning inside, so I decided to build on it. Please Review and let me know what you think! I own nothing! Not the song or characters.**

"And when you find it, Berk will right here here waiting for you." Elation formed a smile that spread to Hiccup's eyes. With her father's blessing, she was free to travel past the edges of the Archipelago.

From the Berk Guard's watch tower, Aaron sat in disbelief at his cards of love. Hiccup was taking off to wherever that Dragon Eye led her. There was no telling how far she'd go…or even when she would return. It was a cruel trick, a wretched show. Somehow he had fallen in love too soon… yet, hopelessly too late. And then he let…her go. He let her go because he couldn't compete with whatever it was out there that was pulling her away.

Aaron rested his axe on the rail of the tower, feeling its weight on his heart. He tightened his grip on his axe as he gazed into his obscured reflection. In this, he reflected back to the days before Hiccup came into his life. The days where his life consisted of nothing more than training to be what everyone else was: a dragon killer. He would have been the best of them, if it wasn't for her.

 _I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth…too late._

 _I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes but she's still there._

Hiccup's entrancing green eyes and gap toothed smile appeared behind his closed eyes.

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear._

 _Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away_ … Aaron leaned over the rail to watch Hiccup running to the forge to gather her supplies.

 _She will still torment me…_ Aaron reminisced Hiccup's smirk as she taunted him on their competitive flights.

 _Calm_ _me_ … Hiccup's calming hand on his shoulder to subside his raging emotions.

 _Hurt me_ … Hiccup's eyes looking into his with anger and disappointment

 _Move me, come what may…_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door…_

 _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

 _And be with me for evermore_

With her supplies strapped to her back, Hiccup mounted Toothless and took to the mellow colored sky. The dragon's ebony scales silhouetted against the sunset's colors. Violently pushing himself off the rail, Aaron turned towards the stairs leading to the upper level of the watch tower.

 _I rage against the trials of love_

Aaron raced up the spiraled steps, peering out of each window not daring to lose sight of Hiccup.

 _I curse the fading on the light_

Aaron shielded his eyes from being blinded by the bright sun as he stepped out onto the balcony. Hiccup was already past the sea stacks leading to open water.

 _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_

 _She's never out of sight_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

Hiccup and Toothless ascended and camouflaged into a bed of clouds.

 _Even as she fades from view_

 _She will still inspire me_

Thinking back to the ring where Hiccup defied tradition and culture to change the world as he knew it for the better. Looking at her in awe as she fawned over books and inventions with unquenchable interest.

 _Be a part of everything I do_

He thought of all the times he used Hiccup's advice to interact with the other riders, strategize battle tactics, and bond with his dragon. She seemed to have dispersed herself amongst him even more than he realized. This revelation only wrenched Aaron's body as he held onto the wall.

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in_

Aaron halted when he reached the top balcony, the last place he could watch her fly away.

 _And as the long, long nights begin_

 _I'll think of all that might have been_

The thoughts of him and Hiccup building a future together were now fading from his hopes.

 _Waiting here for evermore_

The last ever so slight figure of Hiccup faded into the great beyond.


End file.
